Um Pedido á Buda
by Dark Lupina
Summary: [Mu x Shaka, Yaoi] Atormentado pela mudança de seus sentimentos com relação ao Cavaleiro de Áries, Shaka se retira em meditação, no aguardo que Buda atenda seu pedido por compreensão. Mas talvez essa compreensão não venha da maneira como ele esperava...


**Retratação:** A obra a seguir trata-se de uma fanfiction inspirada na série de animação japonesa Saint Seiya, com fins exclusivos de entretenimento, sem lucro algum de minha parte. A série e todos os seus personagens aqui citados são de propriedade de Masami Kurumada.

** o.O.o **

Outra manhã de suaves brisas geladas caía sobre o inverno ameno da Grécia, mas pra ele já não fazia mais diferença. Já se fazia mais de uma semana que permanecia da mesma maneira, sentado em posição de lótus, concentrado em mantras e orações, na mais profunda meditação, ignorando os apelos de sua única serva, ignorando os alimentos que ela trazia, ignorando a passagem do tempo, ignorando TUDO, exceto o que realmente queria ignorar e esquecer pra sempre...

Há muito tempo o cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem não se sentia daquela maneira. Não, corrigindo, ele NUNCA havia se sentido daquela maneira. Desde que chegara ao Santuário nutria pelo ocupante da primeira daquelas casas um sentimento forte de amizade. Eles eram mais parecidos, o ariano parecia ser o único com quem ele era capaz de manter uma conversa ali.

Muito tempo e muitas batalhas foram travadas, e aquela amizade persistia. E com o passar dos anos, com a longa separação e tudo mais, aquele sentimento de amizade lentamente foi se transformando dentro do peito de Shaka.

Do mero desejo pela agradável companhia de Mu veio uma necessidade urgente de sempre tê-lo por perto, seguida de uma possessividade tremenda, e um senso de superproteção que o próprio virginiano sabia sufocar o amigo de vez em quando. E também tudo aquilo, todas as coisas estranhas que seu corpo sentia quando ele se aproximava, e quando por acaso o tocava em suas aproximações inocentes, abraços de amigo... Eram coisas que o deixavam corado, envergonhado, e cheio de culpa.

A maneira como se sentia – sequer sabia defini-la com palavras, mesmo que não as dissesse a ninguém -, não podia ser algo correto...

E já fazia, portanto, mais de uma semana que ele se encontrava em completo jejum e meditação, implorando á Buda que aquele péssimo sentimento fosse embora de seu interior por todo o sempre.

** o.O.o **

- Ahn... – a menina estava vermelha, intimidada diante do olhar aflito do Cavaleiro de Leão e dos olhos verdes atentos de Mu.

- Vamos, garota, ninguém vai morder você! – Aiolia pediu, num tom que certamente devia ser menos agressivo. – Diga pra ele o que você me disse!

- Eu, eu... Fui enviada pelo Templo de Athena para ficar a disposição do senhor Shaka, Cavaleiro de Virgem...

- Esta parte ele já sabe! – esbravejou o leonino, ao que Mu replicou.

- Pare de assustar a garota, Olia... – pediu ele, na latente pacificidade que lhe era característica. – Vamos, pode continuar.

Olhou pra moça atento e afável, mas com um leve aperto no coração. Na certa era algo com Shaka, já há algum tempo não o via...

- Bem, todos sabem o quanto ele é ligado às meditações dele, este tipo de coisa... Mas já tem um bom tempo que meditar é TUDO o que ele faz!

- Como assim? – o ariano franziu o cenho, sabendo que não ia gostar nada do que ia ouvir.

- Ele não come, não bebe, não sai do lugar já tem mais de uma semana... Só fica sentado lá no quarto dele, girando as contas daquele rosário na mão e orando... Só falou comigo uma vez desde então, me pedindo pra parar de importuná-lo e não dizer nada a ninguém... Meu dever é obedecer, senhores cavaleiros, mas isso não é normal! Mesmo que ele seja tão iluminado o quanto dizem, ele ainda é um ser humano, certo?

Mu e Aiolia apenas assentiram com um meneio de cabeça.

- Então... – a moça prosseguiu, com um suspiro doloroso. – Vai acabar morrendo se continuar assim, não vai?

Mu respirou profundamente, cerrando os olhos.

- "Ele bem que ele andava estranho..." – pensou. – "E eu tão ocupado, porque não..."

Antes que concluísse seu pensamento, Aiolia falou:

- Por isso eu trouxe a moça pra vê-lo, Mu ... Via todo o dia ela saindo com a comida intocada e achei estranho, bem... como você e Shaka são amigos e eu...

Mu sorriu, vendo que Aiolia lentamente corava enquanto ia falando, e pediu que ele parasse, postando a mão sobre seu peito. Aiolia e Mu também eram grandes amigos, e aquele leão bem sabia que doeria ao ariano se algo de ruim acontecesse á Shaka, por mais que ele próprio não fosse amigo do virginiano.

- Talvez ele ouça ao senhor, Cavaleiro de Áries... – a serviçal baixou a cabeça em reverência.

- Mu ? – Aiolia chamou, ao ver o amigo pensativo.

- Eu vou até a casa de Virgem! – e saiu apressado, praticamente correndo escadarias acima.

** o.O.o **

Tudo o que Aldebaran viu passar por sua casa foi um borrão lilás em alta velocidade – Mu bem sabia que não precisava de autorização pra passar por ali. Saga assistiu a cena sem muito entender, "Mu? Apressado desse jeito? Nah!" , e deu passagem ao pedido de licença do ariano ainda confuso.

Só na Casa de Câncer Mu raciocinou de parar e pedir autorização. Chamou, andou alguns passos...

- Com Afrodite... – pensou alto, indo galgar os degraus que levavam á Casa de Leão, para só então, finalmente chegar a Casa de Virgem.

** o.O.o **

_... On basara kan o khah sowaakaaaaaa ..._

Passos. Shaka quase se desconcentrou ao ouvi-los, porque os ouvia afinal? Já era sinal de desconcentração, em que espécie de demônios haviam se transformado os bons sentimentos que tinha por Mu? Nem de se concentrar completamente ele tinha mais capacidade...

_... Om mani padme huuuuuuuuuuuum ..._

Voltava pra seus mantras, na certa deveria ser só Máscara da Morte indo ver Afrodite... Aquele relacionamento no qual se havia posto a alcunha de namoro o importunava muitas vezes – especialmente á noite - e o deixava quase tão desconfortável quando aquela maldição que carregava dentro do peito.

Mas fato era, que por se tratar de si próprio, Shaka não tinha como dar perdão...

_... Om tare tuttare ture sohaaaaaaaaaaa ..._

Algo inesperado: aquela cosmo energia não pertencia á Máscara da Morte. Toda aquela calma e passividade, mais o sentimento de preocupação que carregava não eram respectivos ao Cavaleiro de Câncer, e se não se tratava dele, quem poderia ser?

- "Mu..." – não pode evitar que o nome dele chegasse aos seus pensamentos, sua suspeita se confirmando só por identificar a voz dele numa lamúria baixa, e um frio desagradável se alojou em seu estômago.

_...Om ah moga shila sambara..._

Recomeçou a entoar os mantras com mais força e fé. Se Buda o estava testando, aquela era a hora de se provar digno.

- Shaka... – Áries disse, em tom de pesar.

...Bara maha sokta pedme...

- Eu soube através de sua serva o que está acontecendo. – prosseguiu Mu, sua voz triste, mas sempre com o mesmo tom sereno.

_...Bindu shinta buntza Dara..._

- Shaka, por favor, me escute... – Mu pareceu aflito, e desconfortável com a indiferença dele. Se estivesse realmente tão concentrado quanto se fazia parecer, o virginiano sequer o estava escutando. Mas ele não podia simplesmente ir embora e deixar que Shaka terminasse de cometer aquele lento suicídio.

- Deve ter havido algum problema pra que você esteja recolhido assim, por tanto tempo. Por mais disciplinado com suas meditações que você seja, isso não é algo normal vindo de você, eu o conheço...

_...Dara samantha ahwalokite..._

- Foi... – Áries suspirou profundamente, hesitante. Caminhou alguns passos, se pondo ao lado do indiano, se inclinou e pousou a mão sobre seu ombro, fazendo com que Shaka sentisse sua respiração bem próxima do ouvido. – Foi algo que eu fiz?

Aquela voz... Seu tom choroso e implorante, tão preocupado, fez com que toda a concentração do Cavaleiro de Virgem fosse para o espaço, começando ele então a sentir a garganta seca de sede e a cabeça girando pela fome. Se Shaka era realmente o Homem Mais Próximo de Deus, Mu de Áries era o Homem Capaz de Abalar um Deus.

Apenas com a voz.

O loiro sentiu um aperto na garganta. Até mesmo seu ato de contrição por aquele sentimento que carregava fazia o amigo sofrer, então o que seria pior? Deixar aquela sensação lá, para que continuasse a sufocar o ariano e a torturar ele próprio com a imensa necessidade que tinha por sua pessoa, ou continuar a meditação contínua até que aquilo partisse, mesmo que só partisse com sua morte, entristecendo Mu do mesmo jeito?

Shaka respirou fundo, ia recomeçar com os mantras, quando ouviu Mu pedir de novo:

- Shaka, por favor, fale comigo...

- ... – Virgem baixou o rosto, sentindo que até poderia chorar se ele continuasse ali.

- Eu só preciso saber se o que está errado tem haver comigo! Eu andei tão ocupado com reparos por fazer nas armaduras dos Cavaleiros de Prata, tão sem tempo pra estar ao seu lado... Foi isso, o fato de eu não ter vindo ver você nos últimos dias?

Era visível que a voz do lemuriano se embargava cada vez mais a cada palavra, e Shaka ia se sentindo cada vez mais culpado conforme notava aquilo.

- Só me diga, que eu vou embora!

Shaka até considerou a possibilidade de contar o porque de seu martírio a Mu, mas não conseguia imaginar a dificuldade que seria voltar a se concentrar imaginando no que ele poderia pensar depois que soubesse.

Se decidiu por continuar com a meditação, simplesmente.

_...Hum phat sohaaaaaaaaa..._

Mu soltou uma exclamação indignada, saindo do lado do loiro num movimento brusco e colocando alguns passos largos de distância entre os dois.

- Prepotência a minha de pensar que era algo comigo... Não tenho realmente importância no caminho iluminado da vida do Homem Mais Próximo de Deus, não é? – falou em tom de deboche, e uma ponta de autopiedade.

_...Ong kalo kalo sendari matongi sowaka..._

- Você deve estar em busca de algo... Algo que ninguém poderia entender, a menos que fosse a reencarnação de Buda...

_...Um tare tuttaare ture sarve ata siddhi kuru soha..._

Shaka jamais o ouvira daquela maneira, tão... Desesperado por uma resposta, quase tanto quanto ele estava desesperado por alívio. Afinal, quem era mais importante? Ele próprio, ou Mu?

_...Om mandi padme huuuuuuum..._

- Não vai me dizer nada. – afirmou o lemuriano, olhando o alto e dando um suspiro resignado. – Então eu me vou... Prometo não voltar mais, pelo visto solidão é o que você quer...

Áries virou as costas e saiu caminhando lentamente, e Shaka soube então que o que ouvira ele dizer era exatamente o que NÃO queria...

Não queria ficar sozinho.

Queria Mu ao lado dele.

E ele já se encontrava a meio caminho da saída do Templo de Virgem. Shaka descruzou as pernas, sentindo-as doloridas por terem ficado flexionadas durante tanto tempo, ignorou o orgulho que o impedia de falar com o ariano e chamou:

- Mu... – sua voz soava fraca, depois de tanto tempo de inanição. - Mu, espere...

Os olhos verdes dele rapidamente se voltaram para o loiro, esperançosos. Shaka não fizera menção de ir atrás dele, mas pelo menos chamava, já era alguma coisa. Enxugou as lágrimas que começavam a manchar seu rosto e fez o caminho de volta até o amigo.

Quando notou que Mu estava de novo sentado ao lado dele, todo ouvidos, Shaka começou a falar, nem de longe lembrando o tom de voz altivo e orgulhoso que costumava ter:

- Eu passei todo este tempo meditando e orando... – parou pra respirar, falar era difícil quando seu corpo estava assim tão fraco... - ...Porque eu queria entender algo que trago em mim, mas não sou capaz de fazê-lo sozinho.

- E o que é, Shaka? – falou Mu, prestativo, a mão dele pousando sobre seu ombro outra vez, fazendo o virginiano tremer de receio e ansiedade.

- Eu implorei á Buda que me desse iluminação, pra que eu pudesse compreender o que sinto por conta própria...

- "Sempre tão orgulhoso..." - Mu sorriu ao pensar naquilo, balançando a cabeça, numa suave reprovação. – E você nem se importou com o fato de que podia acabar morto antes que a compreensão viesse?

- Talvez só com a morte ela viesse, eu cheguei a pensar nisso. – Shaka baixou o rosto novamente, envergonhado. – O homem que visitou o Inferno e regressou morto por causa de uma dúvida... Com medo de um sentimento...

- Estou aqui pra te ouvir... – falou o lemuriano, apertando com delicadeza o ombro do amigo, para confortá-lo.

- Exato... Talvez Buda tenha enviado você pra que me ajudasse a entender... – a mão pálida de Virgem se fechou sobre a de Mu, e ele estufou o peito, buscando valentia, se expurgando de seu orgulho pra poder prosseguir. - Mu...

Ele voltou à cabeça na direção dele, e seus olhos se abriram, revelando as íris de uma cor azul cristalina, que Mu, até então, não se lembrava de já ter visto.

- Porque eu anseio tanto por sua presença? Porque tenho esta maldita vontade de ser o dono dos seus atos, a única coisa que habite seus pensamentos, assim como você tem sido pra mim, e como eu gostaria de me por pra você?

Os olhos azuis dele o encaravam, rasos d'água, questionando-o mesmo que em silêncio, numa confusão e pedido de auxílio tão sinceros...

- Porque sua voz me faz estremecer até o âmago, porque cada toque seu faz arrepiar cada parte do meu corpo? Porque eu desejo que os seus olhos possam continuar fitando os meus, como agora, por todo o sempre? Você tem as respostas, Mu? Ou não tem?

A última pergunta soara aos ouvidos do ariano num tom decepcionado. Se ele não fosse capaz de responder, Shaka permaneceria amargo e triste daquela maneira por... Mu era incapaz de definir quanto tempo.

Uma lágrima rolou através do rosto belo do lemuriano. Ele aninhou a mão de Shaka entre as suas, levando-a pra junto do peito dele. Tomou fôlego, e sentiu que tinha as respostas daquelas dúvidas.

- É porque você se sente assim como eu, Shaka... – falou num sussurro, afagando os dedos dele com carinho. – Eu também o quero por perto mais do que tudo neste mundo, também anseio por estar com você sempre que possível... E isso vai além da amizade e do companheirismo, Shaka...

- Porque o sentimento de amizade que eu tinha por você agora está... tão destrutivo? – Shaka perguntou baixinho, tremendo levemente com as carícias dele que desciam por seu braço devagar, e agora subiam por seu rosto na mesma delicadeza.

- Porque virou paixão... – a mão de Mu desceu através da lateral da face do virginiano até seu pescoço, indo parar apenas em sua nuca, os dedos se perdendo entre seus longos cabelos, fazendo Shaka tombar a cabeça pra dar mais liberdade aos movimentos dele, seus olhos se fechando outra vez.

- Não quero estar apaixonado se isso puder te ferir... Se isso for sufocar você com a minha presença, se eu continuar desejando você só pra mim e tirar você da sua vida...

Mu sorriu, com a declaração de amor velada, que ele sem sentir havia feito.

- Basta que você aprenda a ter controle sobre o que sente...

- Você sabe... como conseguir?

- Basta viver o que você sente, e aprender com os seus erros...

Shaka sentiu vergonha de novo, vergonha de ouvir um conselho tão óbvio e tão correto de alguém, que pelo menos até então, antes de começar a se abrir pra ele, julgava inferior em sabedoria, mas ainda assim, importante pra ele.

- Mágoas são normais durante o caminho da vida... Qualquer um comete erros, eles existem pra nos ensinar, não acha?

Sentiu no tom de voz dele que Mu estava sorrindo. Subiu a mão trêmula até o braço dele, que continuava a afagá-lo atrás da cabeça, e passou a correr os dedos sobre a sua pele macia.

- Sim... – Shaka concordou.

- Você se permite, viver o que está sentindo, aceitar que os erros te ensinem, e encher meu coração de alegria? - Mu sorriu, perto dos lábios do indiano.

- Se eu ferir você, me odiaria...

- Eu digo o mesmo. Mas ninguém pode ficar totalmente ileso neste mundo. Olhe pras histórias dos deuses, e verá que até mesmo eles amaram e cometeram erros...

Shaka ergueu a cabeça de súbito, e afastou-se temeroso dos lábios que quase se encostaram aos dele.

- Me diga, Shaka... Você se permite? – Mu questionou, cheio de expectativa.

Shaka buscou coragem onde já não havia. Podia ser valente numa batalha, mas aquilo era tão, mas tão novo pra ele...

- Eu... Sim, eu... Eu me permito...

Uma das mãos do ariano pairou sobre seu rosto, acarinhando, enquanto a outra o enlaçava pelos ombros, o trazendo pra mais perto. As mãos de Shaka deslizaram sobre os lados do corpo esbelto de Mu, e apertaram forte a sua cintura quando os lábios dos dois se juntaram delicadamente, a língua do lemuriano umedecendo os lábios do outro, sem pressa de invadir-lhe a boca, as mãos de Virgem subindo através das costas dele, entreabrindo os lábios, dando passagem pra que seu interior fosse explorado.

Foi quando os passos de duas pessoas se fizeram ouvir, um suspiro de espanto e vexação seguido por um riso leve, mas igualmente espantado.

Mu separou o beijo dos dois e olhou na direção de onde vinham os sons – Aiolia e a mocinha que servia á Casa de Virgem estavam ali, a pobre garota de olhos arregalados, apavorada com o que via, e o Cavaleiro de Leão ria-se descontrolado, abafando o riso com uma das mãos.

- Bela maneira de se fazer ouvir, Mu... – Leão disse, ainda entre risos, olhando pra Mu que ainda segurava Shaka em seus braços, ambos imensamente corados...

- Ahn, mocinha... - Mu pigarreou antes de falar.

- Sim, senhor Cavaleiro? – a jovem ainda estava chocada, mas não podia deixar de exercer sua função.

Mu recostou Shaka contra uma almofada próxima, cheio de cuidados, e disse:

- Vá preparar uma refeição pro seu Mestre, e... Olia? Posso falar com você só um minutinho?

Pelo tom de voz dele e pela maneira como havia se dado ao trabalho de soletrar cada sílaba da última frase, Aiolia já estava ciente de que ia tomar uma bronca do amigo por ter invadido o Templo de Virgem e "cortado o clima".

Aiolia foi saindo... A serva também não se demorou e voou pra cozinha. Ficaram ali apenas Mu e Shaka.

- Eu não me demoro... – o lemuriano sussurrou ao pé do ouvido do loiro, que concordou com um sorriso, e sentiu um leve pesar quando o calor do corpo dele o abandonou.

Errado, certo... Não importava mais.

Buda não lhe havia dado a compreensão e a expurgação tão pedidas daquele sentimento, mas por lhe havia apontado o caminho de como fazê-lo.

Concentrou-se por um momento, numa prece silenciosa de agradecimento.

** o.O.o **

_YAHHHHHH! Esta é a minha primeira fanfic do Mu e do Shaka... Na verdade é a primeira fanfic que escrevo na minha vida! __O que vocês acharam? Pra mim tá meio bobinho, primeira vez, sabe como é, sempre rola a insegurança..._

_Um agradecimento especialà Ran, minha beta-reader e a pessoa responsável por eu perder a trava de jogar/escrever sobre personagens que não fossem meus!_

_Um abração e espero reviews! Outras fics vem por ai!_

_**Dark Lupina**_


End file.
